the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade
| music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = | editor = Matt Ahrens | company = Blue Sky Studios Arc Productions 20th Century Fox Animation 20th Century Fox Television | distributor = 20th Television | released = | runtime = 25 minuteshttp://www.locatetv.com/tv/ice-age-the-great-egg-scapade/9705604 | country = United States | language = English | network = Fox }} Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade is a 2016 American computer-animated television special, produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Ricardo Curtis. It premiered on Fox during the Easter season. Most of the actors reprise their roles from the previous installments except Aziz Ansari, whose role as Squint was replaced by Seth Green. Plot Three months after the events of the fourth film, Manny and his crew get ready for Easter. With Ellie struggles to make the decorations single-handedly, Manny and Diego try to watch some eagle fights between an eagle and different animals, Crash and Eddie try repeated unsuccessful attempts to prank Peaches (starting the first April Fools' Day), who wants to spend Easter with her friends, and Scrat once again loses his acorn when it becomes a tree. In the meantime, Sid decides to look after eggs for the owners of them, much to the scorn of Manny and Diego. Meanwhile, ex-pirate bunny Squint has been living in his home hole for the past three months with his lazy brother, Clint. After getting back on his feet, the pirate sees Manny and his group as he plans to have his revenge for what he did to Captain Gutt and his boat. Squint confronts them, demanding a new boat, but is unsuccessful. However, he steals the eggs when Sid falls asleep, forcing the sloth and his friends to look for them, and Clint lends a hand by giving them a map to the eggs, which have been painted by Squint to camouflage them. When they retrieve the eggs and see through their disguise, they find they are one egg short, with Squint telling them that if they don't make a boat for him by the next day, the egg will be scrambled. Clint leads his brother into an ambush by Manny, Sid, and Diego. They find the egg when it's revealed to be painted into an acorn and has been taken by Scrat. When Manny washes the paint off, a disappointed Scrat throws the egg off a cliff and the gang manage to retrieve it. Squint battles with Sid to get the egg, but the ice cracks and Squint is eventually led into Crash and Eddie's latest prank. After that, the mammoth family decide to spend Easter together and Sid suggests that Clint be the Easter Bunny by painting eggs every year and hiding them. Meanwhile, a defeated Squint uses Scrat's nut basket as a ship, but it sinks and Scrat is unable to stop him due to being covered in chocolate that dries up like cement. Voice cast * Ray Romano as Manny * John Leguizamo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego * Taraji P. Henson as Ethel * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Gabriel Iglesias as Cholly Bear * Wendy Williams as Condor Mom * Lili Estefan as Gladys Glypto * Blake Anderson as Clint * Keke Palmer as Peaches * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Seth Green as Squint * Chris Wedge as Scrat Reprising their roles from Ice Age: Continental Drift are Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt, Rebel Wilson as Raz, Nick Frost as Flynn and Kunal Nayyar as Gupta as shown in a flashback sequence to the events of the film. Release Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade was televised by Fox on March 20, 2016, as a lead-in to its live special The Passion. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade was released on DVD March 7, 2017. References External links * Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:2016 television films Category:American films Category:Animated films about animals Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in prehistory Category:Fox television specials Category:Blue Sky Studios short films Category:Fox Television Animation films Category:Ice Age (franchise) films